


Gym Class In Half An Hour

by LadyShadowphyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Apologies to Wheatus, Classism, Except I'm not really sorry, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lucifer is Luke Mallin, M/M, Michael is Coach Michaels, Naomi is Ms Carter, Tom Masters is Azazel's Son, Weapons at a school, Zachariah is Mr Adler, high school rumor mill, off-screen violence, unreasonable teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Sam Winchester was completely convinced that school hunk Gadreel von Stone was completely out of his league. Gadreel disagreed.





	Gym Class In Half An Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> **Supernatural Fluff Bingo square:** Ice Cream Date  
>  **Bad Things Happen Bingo square:** Black Eye  
>  **Sam Winchester Bingo square:** Highschool!Sam  
>  **SPN Rare Ship Bingo square:** Gadreel  
>  **SPN Song Challenge Bingo square:** "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus  
>  **Good Things Happen Bingo square:** Sharing An Umbrella

**H** IS NAME WAS Gadreel von Stone, and Sam Winchester was completely and utterly out of his league. Gadreel was the goalie for Eden High School's soccer team, nicknamed the Wall of Eden, and had a good shot at picking up an athletics scholarship for several different universities. He volunteered for tutoring in the school library during his free period and after school on days he didn't have practice. He was president of the school's Kendo Club. He was an implacable fortress of calm when standing up to the would-be bullies of the school. He was from one of the Founding Families of the school. He proudly wore a pair of white hightop sneakers that his little sister had drawn little blue glittery angel wings on the outer ankles. He was  _ hot _ , drawing the amorous eyes of just about every male-inclined person at the school, and even a few who weren't in school anymore.

He was so far above Sam it wasn't even funny.

Sam was on the soccer team, too, but hardly anyone knew that. He was the alternate for both goalie and center forward, so he went to practice, but he rarely got to actually play. Instead, he spent most of the games reading while occasionally looking up when the crowd noise increased to check the scoreboard and make sure nobody needed him to sub in. He was in the Mathletes and the Chess Club and the Mixed Martial Arts Club, but not as the captain or president of any of them. His approach to bullies was just as uncompromising, but more often than not involved him drawing the bullies' fire onto himself and letting them hit him first before he wrestled them to the ground and pinned them. The administration was always halfway to suspending him for fighting, but didn't because he never actually hurt anyone and the security cameras backed him up. Sam's family had no real connections to this town beyond his Dad's bar tab or his brother's juvie record, and half the time he was convinced that the school administration had already given up on Sam ever amounting to anything good even despite his stellar academic record. Certainly the guidance counselor, a stern-faced woman named Naomi Carter, was less than helpful, trying to steer him towards janitorial services as a career option.

Sam had nothing against janitors, but that wasn't exactly the path he wanted for his life. His grades were more than good enough to get him into college, as were his extracurriculars. Pastor Jim agreed with him, and they spent time every Sunday after church working on his scholarship packet and applications for various universities in secret, because Sam didn't kid himself about what his Dad would think of Sam wanting to leave town and go off to some fancy university instead of coming to work at the auto body and paint shop with him and Dean. Sam liked to hope Dean would support him, maybe even be proud of him, but Sam knew he'd never stand up to their Dad, even if he kept telling Sam that he had his back.

His reputation still had Sam's back at school, at least, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because only the truly stupid bullies actually tried to hit Sam anymore, and Sam could usually dodge the worst of the damage before getting his assailant on the ground. A curse because half the time the teacher that found them didn't believe that Sam pinning the bully was an act of self defense and dragged him down to Principal Shurley's office. Today was no different, and Mr Adler had been practically writing Sam's expulsion form from scratch all the way down, only to be met by Coach Michaels  _ and _ Ms Milton with the security footage showing that Tom Masters had not only thrown the punch that was turning into a rather impressive black eye on Sam's face, but that he'd also been threatening another kid with a knife, and that Sam disarming him first was what left him open for the punch. Adler was fit to be tied, but he'd had to let Sam go and call Tom out of class to face the music.

Of course, the whole incident meant that Sam had missed his lunch period and was now in the middle of his scheduled free period with a fresh black eye and no money for the vending machines to get something to supplement his missed lunch. He didn't think Coach Michaels would mind if he showed up to change for gym half an hour early and maybe get a cold pack for his eye from the sports medicine stores, assuming he was even done with everything up in the office, but when Sam got to the south side door he discovered that the dark clouds that had been threatening to open up since that morning had decided to release the Biblical flood over their heads. With the gym building on the other side of the field and the usually covered walkway still under repairs from the tornado that ripped through it over the summer, there was no way he was getting to the gym without getting thoroughly soaked.

He was in the process of calculating how fast he could sprint to the gym versus how much mud would get splashed up onto his clothes in addition to the soaking if he tried when he felt the presence of someone else at his side. Wary and on edge as he always was after a fight, Sam kept his guard up as he half-turned towards the newcomer. The moment he actually caught sight of who was standing next to him, however, he froze, eyes wide despite the way his face hurt.

Gadreel von Stone offered a rueful little smile and said, "It's really coming down, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Sam blurted out, then hastily backtracked as Gadreel winced. "Not that you shouldn't be here! Except that you aren't normally here, I don't think, I mean, I'm not normally here, so I guess I wouldn't know, but I thought that you'd be in the library right now doing tutoring and oh god please let me shut up now!"

"The kid you saved from Tom, Alfie? He's one of the kids in my tutoring group," Gadreel explained, apparently deciding to ignore the outpouring of babble from Sam and go straight to answering the original question. "He told everyone in the tutoring group what happened and that Adler marched you down to Principal Shurley, so I asked if anyone minded me cutting tutoring short today to see if you needed any help. They, uh, practically shoved me out of the library at that," he added with a somewhat sheepish smile. "You're rather popular among the lower grades, protecting them from the bullies the way you do."

"It's not anything special," Sam mumbled, looking down. "I mean, there are other people who stand up to the bullies. I know you do, too."

"That's different," Gadreel said. The wince was back. "I've got the dubious fortune of being a von Stone, so the teachers and admins kinda play favorites when it comes to me and the bullies know it. They're more afraid of my name than anything else. I almost wish they  _ would _ try and hit me so I could get them to back off on my own merit the way you do."

"Trust me, as the guy with the black eye from this latest incident, you don't really wanna get hit," Sam said, smiling in reassurance when Gadreel shot him a stricken look. "And I'm fine. I was gonna head over to the gym early and see if I can raid the sports medicine cabinet for a cold pack to head off the swelling, but..." he trailed off and gestured at the sheets of rain coming down just beyond the doors. "Not sure the cold pack is worth the cold soaking, though, even with the gym showers to warm up in."

"It sounds like I can help after all," Gadreel said, much to Sam's confusion. The confusion cleared when Gadreel reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a collapsed umbrella that, to Sam's eye, looked about the right size for one person. "You can use this to get to the gym without your clothes getting wet."

"But then how will you get there if I have your umbrella?" Sam asked. When Gadreel blinked, he added, "Unless this storm lets up in half an hour or less, it's still going to be pouring by the time our gym class starts, so unless you've got two umbrellas..."

"Well, I was thinking I'd be walking over to the gym with you, but if you're not comfortable with that I don't mind getting wet," Gadreel said, short-circuiting Sam's brain with the mental image of the two of them squeezed together practically pressed up along every inch of their bodies under the tiny umbrella.

"Won't your boyfriend mind?" he blurted out. Gadreel blinked.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated, his tone puzzled. Sam felt the heat creeping up his neck and shifted.

"I thought... Aren't you and Luke a thing?" It was certainly all over school that they were a thing, mostly in a "don't hit on von Stone or Luke Mallin will kick your ass" kind of way. Luke lived on the same side of town as Sam and had Dean's self-confident swagger to make people not care about his origins so much as his actions. Whereas Sam was the student that half the teachers have given up on because of his origins, however, Luke Mallin was the student the whole school had already washed their hands of due to his actions. Rumors had flown in the wake of Luke's expulsion, ranging from "got caught smoking pot in the teacher's lounge" to "got caught getting ready to shoot up the school with a stolen gun in the name of Satan", which was why rumors of true star-crossed love had sprung up so fast when several people had seen Gadreel talking to Luke over by the bleachers after Luke had already been expelled.

Apparently Gadreel knew what he was talking about, because he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no, not a chance in Hell. I used to tutor him in physics before he got expelled. You know how school rumors can start up, somebody sees me talking to the expelled bad boy about him getting some good study guides to use so he can still at least take the end of year tests on time and not completely fuck up his life, and suddenly I'm being hauled into Principal Shurley's office and getting grilled about whether or not I was one of his 'loyal customers' and his new 'inside man' selling weed to the students instead of tutoring."

"Sounds like Adler's kind of reasoning," Sam huffed, mentally filing away this new information. To his surprise, Gadreel laughed.

"Adler's a suck up to the von Stone name, too," he revealed. "Actually, it was Ms Carter who led that particular interrogation, acting all concerned about me possibly wrecking my chances at an athletic scholarship with a drug dealing conviction. She didn't think it was funny when I said I'd rather get into a community college or trade school to learn how to do something useful with my life besides kick a ball around."

"I don't think Ms Carter finds anything funny," Sam said. Unless it was the idea of a Southside kid going to law school on an academic scholarship, but even then she'd been more disdainful and dismissive than amused. Either way, Sam wasn't going to say that to Gadreel. "Trade school, huh? What trade?"

"Carpentry and woodworking," came the surprising answer, and Sam was beginning to think that Gadreel might never stop surprising him. "My Uncle Cas is a traditional craftsman with his own business and he's taught me a lot, but there are more modern techniques he hasn't learned that I want to go to school for besides an official apprenticeship with him. Eden's great for athletics and academics, but they haven't offered shop class in ten years, so no chance yet to learn things like how to use a rotary cutter or a band saw."

"Fair enough," Sam nodded. And a solid plan for the future that a hypothetical drug dealing conviction wouldn't mess up unless Gadreel's uncle got mad at him for it. Sam had definitely caught the evasion about whether or not Gadreel could have gotten such a conviction even despite the von Stone name meaning he probably wouldn't have gotten more than a slap on the wrist, but he wasn't going to ask about it. He had other things to ask about. "Are you sure you don't mind sharing the umbrella? I mean, if the rumors about you and Luke started because of talking about study guides, something like this is bound to start up the rumor mill on overdrive."

"Between you and me," Gadreel said with a conspiratorial look and another one of those smiles that did funny things to Sam's insides, "I'd much rather have rumors about the two of us going around the school than me and Luke. Or you and Luke, for that matter."

" _ Me _ and Luke?" Sam asked. He wondered if this was what going mad felt like. "In what parallel universe is that even in the realm of possibly being a thing?"

"Doesn't he live on your block?"

"A lot of people live on my block, and I seriously doubt the guy even knows who I  _ am _ !"

"Everyone knows who you are, Sam," Gadreel said with such a solemn look on his face that Sam very nearly believed him. Then he proceeded to brain Sam's brain further by adding, "Honestly, the hardest part would be getting people to believe you'd even give me the time of day."

_ No, this is what going mad feels like, _ he thought as he stared at Gadreel, his jaw working as he struggled to make his throat produce sounds that might qualify as actual words. Finally, he managed to say in a rather weak voice, "I think you've got that backwards, dude."

"You're kidding, right?" Gadreel was staring at him. Sam stared back, not sure what Gadreel was getting at or even looking for. "You're not kidding. You really don't... Sam, you're  _ amazing _ ! You're really smart, even smarter than me, and you're  _ nice _ about it! I know you've helped out some of the guys on the team who are falling behind and don't want to ask me because everyone knows I do tutoring and they're too embarrassed to make it a whole  _ thing _ , the lower years are all calling you Eden's Robin Hood for swooping in to protect them and you do it without ever throwing punches of your own even when the assholes would totally deserve it, you're ridiculously hot--" Gadreel stumbled to a stop, a wave of red sweeping over his face. "And, uh, apparently it's my turn to start babbling like an idiot, sorry... Um. That eye must be really hurting by now... gym? Cold pack?"

"Date?"

"What?"

"I mean," Sam gave a half-shrug that turned into a little shoulder roll as he did his best to look at Gadreel with invitation around the swelling. The other boy wasn't wrong about his eye. "I'm flat broke and it wouldn't be fair to ask you to pay when I'm asking  _ you _ out, but if we hurry and we're already going to be fanning the rumor mill flames with a shared umbrella, I can certainly treat you to ice cream from Coach Michaels's private stash he pretends not to know I can pick the lock on...."

"Did I mention you're amazing?" Gadreel breathed, the red in his face fading to pink as he offered a smile that was both shy and pleased. "And... yes. Ice cream with you sounds great."

**=End=**


End file.
